The Bookworm
by FeliciaFelicis
Summary: A Brain, an Athlete, a Basket Case, a Princess, a Bookworm and a Criminal all have Saturday detention together. They all know that they will be bored out of their minds. But what they don't realise is, that by the end of that afternoon, they would be closer than anyone could have imagined.
1. Prologue

Saturday... March 24, 1984.

Shermer High School,

Shermer, Illinois. 60062.

Dear Mr. Vernon,

We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong, what we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care? You see us as you want to see us... in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a Brain, an Athlete, a Basket case, a Princess, a Bookworm and a Criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven O'clock this morning.

We were brainwashed...


	2. Arriving

**A/N Hello. Yes this is another Bender/OC story. But I had to know what you guys think. **

**I don't own The Breakfast club, apart from The Bookworm. **

The red headed Prom Queen sat next to her father in the passenger of his car, giving the school she had come to loath, a disdainful look. "I can't believe you can't get me out of this." She began to complain hoping he would start the BMW once more without her having to leave its vicinity. "I mean it's so absurd I have to be here on a Saturday! It's not like I'm defective or anything!"

He gave her a knowing look. He knew what it was like to be this age even though his daughter would never believe that. He reached into the back of the car picking up a silver bag.

"I'll make it up to you... Honey ditching class to go shopping doesn't make you defective. Have a good day." He said. That was his polite way of saying hurry up and get out of the car.

The prom queen simply rolled her eyes and stepped out of the car. Making sure to slam the door behind her before she made her way up the front steps.

* * *

The car behind the BMW contained three occupants. The driver and also Mother of the two children was busy scolding her eldest.

"Is this the first of last time you do this?" She asked not bothering to mask the harshness in her tone.

He sighed quietly, before replying "The last."

"Well get in there and use the time to your advantage." The blue eyed boy turned his sight from staring at nothing in particular to his Mother.

"Mom, we're not supposed to study, we're just supposed to sit there and do no nothing."

"Well mister you figure out a way to study." She snarled venomously.

"Yeah." The little girl squeezed between the two added annoyingly. The boy stared at his sister for a moment.

"Well go!" His mother snapped causing her son to roll his eyes before getting out of the car.

* * *

The older man sitting in the driver's side of the jeep turned to look at his son, whose stare was so venomous it could have lit the dashboard on fire.

"Hey, I screwed around, Guys screw around, there's nothing wrong with that. Except you got caught sport."

The boy in the letterman jacket did not raise his head but glanced at his Father from the corner of his eyes. "Yeah, Mom rang me already alright?"

"You wanna miss a match? You wanna blow your ride?" The father asked angrily as these thoughts took over his mind.

The boy pursed his lips in irritation as he shook his head.

"Now no school's gonna give a scholarship to a discipline case." He added aggressively.

With one last cold look at the man he had to call Father, the boy shoved his door open. He too slammed it behind him as he made his way up the stairs.

* * *

A small Grey car drives it way into the parking lot suddenly shrieking to a stop as a young man in sunglasses and a trench coat walks directly in front of it, not bothering to look or stop. As he reaches the steps of the school, a girl dressed from head to toe in black steps out of the cars back door. Realising the car has not left; she steps forward to look into the front window, only for the car to drive away before anyone's mouth could utter a word.

* * *

Not too far behind, a girl in a hoodie and fake leather jacket is skating as fast as she can towards the school. Her still slightly wet hair flying out behind her and her bag over her shoulder. She resented the fact that she was once again, wearing a dress, but she had had no time to look for where her Grandmother had hidden her jeans and t shirt. She had just been about to commence a search for them when the older woman had announced that it was five to Seven and that she had better be going if she didn't want another detention.

At the steps, she came to an abrupt halt, and took her skates off. Not bothering to but her boots on. She ran up the stairs and made her way towards her locker when she noticed the time.

"Shit." She muttered to herself. She would just have to carry them in with her. She headed off towards the Library, still with no shoes on, too face her fate.


	3. Seven-oh-Six

Despite the fact that she didn't have time, Elenore Cooper had in fact attempted to place her skates in her locker. If only the damn thing had opened. Having no choice but to head to the Library she hid her skates behind her back in a vain attempt to make them invisible.

She had just reached the door when she heard the voice of her Principle.

"Well... well. Here we are. I want to congratulate you for being on time." Good God how had this man managed to become Principle? _Did he always speak to kids with that much disrespect in his voice?_ Elenore thought to herself as she attempted to sneak in behind Vernon as the Princess raised her hand.

"Excuse me Sir? I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention, but... um... I don't think I belong in here..."

The late addition to the room could not help the sneer that came to her face and didn't think twice before she opened her mouth.

"You're in a library Princess, not a condemned cell." She didn't notice as the Criminal smirked slightly to himself.

"Miss Cooper. So glad you could join us at last." Vernon turned to face her. "You've just earned yourself another Saturday." The girl's shoulders visibly sagged at the thought. Trying not to roll her eyes, she made her way over to the front desk, her skates forgotten from her mind. But not for long. "And how many times have I told you missy, not to wear those God Damn skates?"

"And how many times have I told you my name isn't Missy?" She mumbled under her breath. Unfortunately, it was loud enough for the man to hear.

"That's another Saturday for the skates and another for talking back."

Without being told, for she had been told enough times in the past, she handed her skates over without a fuss. She really did not want _another_ Saturday in here. Despite how much she liked being surrounded by books. "Now sit down."

Taking the seat furthest from the Athlete, she dumped her bag on the chair next to her, noticing for the first time that everyone in the room was watching her closely. Instead of glaring back however, she ignored them.

"It is now Seven-oh-Six. You have exactly eight hours and fifty four minutes to think about why you're here…."

At the sound of someone hacking Elenore turned her head. She watched as the Criminal spat in the air, only to catch it again in his mouth.

"….To ponder the error of your ways…." Vernon finished without even glancing at the boy.

She smirked as she heard the Princess gasp in disgust. The giggle that escaped from her mouth went unnoticed by Vernon, but The Criminal smiled to himself when he heard her.

"You will not talk" Vernon pointed to The Princess as a somewhat shocked look spread across her face.

"You will not move from these seats." As she turned her whole body round to dig through her bag, she noticed the boy behind her hover uncertainly. His back side had been about to land on the middle chair at his desk. After a moment's pause, he moved back.

"You will not read." Vernon looked pointedly at her as he said this. Before she even had a chance to take the book out of her bag, she dropped it from her grasp. She was in a Library; there was no way in hell that she was not going to read today. Was the man really that stupid?

He made his way over to The Criminal. "And you..." He started as he yanked the chair from under the boys feet, "...Will not sleep."

After a moment's pause and a quick glance at the two boys either side of him, he continued once more.

"Alright people, we're gonna try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay." Making his way over to the back table he started handing out paper and pencils. Elenore realised that the girl sitting there was Allison.

"Of no less than a thousand words." The girl in black looked up, catching Elenores eye. Allison gave her friend a small smile before turning her head back down.

"Describing to me who you think you are."

"This a test?" The Principle took no notice of The Criminal as he continued on his round.

"And when I say essay... I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear Mr. Bender?"

"Crystal." He replied without even bothering to look up at the man, his voice filled with boredom.

"Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even... decide whether or not you care to return."

Elenore turned to look at the boy behind her as he raised his hand. He stood before he spoke. "Uh, you know, I can answer that right now Sir... That'd be no, no for me. 'Cause..."

"Sit down Johnson." Vernon snapped.

"Thank you Sir…." He sat.

"My office is right across that hall. Any monkey business is ill advised. Any questions?" He asked while continuing to point in the direction of his office. The Athlete shook his head as a moments silence passed before The Criminal spoke. Elenore just knew that it would earn him another Saturday.

"Yeah... I got a question." He started. "Does Barry Manilow know that you raid his wardrobe?" As the others around them snickered quietly, Vernon replied.

"I'll give you the answer to that question, Mr. Bender next Saturday. Don't mess with the bull young man, you'll get the horns." After glaring at Bender for a second longer he turned and headed towards his office. His shoes squeaking with each step he took.

Before he had even left the room, Bender spoke up once more, pointing at the man's retreating figure. "That man... is a brownie hound..."

* * *

As soon as Vernon had entered his office, Elenore began to unzip her jacket and slipped it from her shoulders, placing it on the  
back of her seat before she removed her arms from the sleeves of her hoodie, and pulling it over her head. She folded it up neatly before smoothing her hair back down. She realised that the dress her Grandmother had laid out for her earlier was slightly on the small side, but that could have been something to do with the fact that she was wearing a long sleeved T shirt underneath it.

The room was silent until a cracking sound started to reach everyone's ears from the back of the room. Glancing to her right, Elenore had been correct in assuming that it was Allison biting her nails again. Ignoring the fact that everyone else in the room was now turning towards the noise, she fished around in her bag once more for her book. As she opened up to her page she couldn't help but hear Bender's mocking remark.

"You keep eating your hand you're not gonna be hungry for lunch." At his words Elenore looked up at Allison.

After finally managing to bite off part of her nail, she spat it in his general direction. Of course it missed, but Elenore couldn't help but smile at her friends attempt.

"I've seen you before you know..." He continued like nothing had happened. He then turned his head to look at Elenore. "And you. I've seen you too." He added pointing at her. She shrugged and returned her gaze to her book, not really caring.

She had of course also seen him. Only yesterday as a matter of fact when she had been stuck outside Vernon's office, earning her detention. She had been sat on the uncomfortable chair; her knees tucked under her chin, her arms wrapped round her legs, wishing he would hurry up and get on with it, when Bender had walked out. She had kept her head down in the hope that he wouldn't see the tear tracks that covered her face. At the time he had said nothing, but she had felt his gaze on her. She silently thanked him now for not noticing, or at least not mentioning it if he had.


	4. Totally? Totally!

**Dear Reader**

**I just wanted to say a quick thankyou to anyone and everyone who favourited/followed/reviewed this story. It means ALOT!**

**Here is the next chapter and I apologise for spelling/punctuatuion mistakes. Please forgive me.**

* * *

Pushing her bag off the chair next to her with her feet, Elenore made herself comfortable as the words in her book took over her thoughts. It wasn't long however before she was distracted by the Brain behind her.

"Who do I think I am?" He began to mumble to himself. She watched him with a confused look on her face as he attached his pen to his lip. "Who are you? Who are you?" With the pen in his mouth he answered himself. "I am a walrus..."

With the pen making its way up his nose, he felt the Criminals gaze on him as he turned his head in that direction. As Bender relieved himself of his scarf, the Nerd gave a nervous laugh, unhooking his pen from his lip, a little embarrassed at being overheard. Noticing the Bookworms eyes were on him too, he gave her a small smile. She returned it before returning to her book.

She wasn't really reading now. Instead she was still watching the two boys from the corner of her eye as they both started to take their coats off, only to stop when they are only half way off. Once more letting her eyes leave the well worn page, she watched them as Bender continued to strip his coat off. She had expected the Nerd to take his off to. But was a little surprised when he pretended to be cold. He warmed his hands before pulling it back over his shoulders again, turning once more to look at the Criminal who was leaning forward on his desk still staring at him.

"It's the shits, huh?"

Only after a moment longer of staring at the Nerd and an uncomfortable chuckle, did the Criminal look away, letting his gaze fall briefly over the girl with her head in the book. He sent her a quick wink when he realised she wasn't actually reading, once more letting a brief smirk take over his face when she rolled her eyes at him and began to read.

Crumpling up the Paper Vernon had given him, as he trained his sights on the back of the red headed girl; he threw it, missing her by a mile. He knew they acknowledged it, but they ignored him all the same.

Elenore briefly wondered to herself if there was any point in trying to read as the Criminal started to play air guitar, singing the riff as he went. She recognised it instantly as 'Sunshine of your love' by Cream. She knew this song off by heart; it was one of her Dad's personal favorites. But she didn't join in or let the boy know that she would now have it in her head for the entire day.

With a slight roll of her eyes, the Princess muttered to herself. "I can't believe this is really happening to me..."

The Bookworm heard her however, and sent her a glare. Before she could even think of a snide comment though, the Criminal spoke up as if a bright idea had struck him, 'Sunshine of your love' now forgotten.

"Oh shit! What're we s'posed to do if we hafta take a piss?" He looked around as if someone knew the answer as the Bookworm laughed quietly to herself.

"Oh please..." The disgust was evident in the red heads tone.

"If you gotta go..." He shrugged to himself and ignored her completely as he unzipped his fly. "You gotta go."

As he pressed his chest against the table, the Athlete and the Princess spun to face him.

"Oh my god!" the Princess spun back round quickly, her revulsion evident as the Athlete tilted his head slightly to look under the desk.

"Hey, you're not urinating in here man!"

Unbothered by the Jocks threatening tone, he continued to watch his desk. "Don't talk! Don't talk! It makes it crawl back up!"

The Bookworm snorted and hid her face behind her book at his comment as the Nerd too, tilted his head, wondering if he was actually doing anything.

"You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor."

In a manner that seemed flirtatious to Elenore, Bender lifted his head to look at the Jock in front of him.

"You're pretty sexy when you get angry... grrr." He replied mockingly. Turning his gaze to the red head, and then shifting it to the Bookworm, he added to the Nerd. "Hey, homeboy..." the Nerd pointed to himself with his pen, Bender continued quickly, "...Why don't you go close that door, we'll get the Prom Queen and the Bookworm impregnated."

The two girls turn their heads to glare at the boy. Elenore flipped him the bird when she realised he was watching her. But he did not look away.

"Hey!" He didn't even hear the Jock as he kept his stare locked on the girl. Now that he had her attention, he wanted to keep it. The longer he looked at her, the pinker her cheeks became.

"Hey!"

"What?" He answered a little angrily as he broke eye contact with her.

"If I lose my temper, you're totaled man."

"Totally?" He replied not believing it for a second.

"Totally!"

"Why don't you just shut up? Nobody here's interested." The Princess told the boy, turning to look at him briefly. A look of hurt that was clearly mocking passed over his face. He noticed that the Bookworm was watching the conversation as the two popular teens turned back round.

"Really." The Jock agreed. "Buttface."

At the sound of an insult, the Criminal turned his attention once more the Athlete. "Well hey Sporto! What'd you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock? And you." His finger was pointed at the Bookworm again. "You forget to return a library book?"

At the mention of a forgotten library book, her eyes widened slowly. Her gaze was still on the criminal as she muttered to herself. "Shit." Pulling her bag back towards her, she rooted round in its depths. Pulling out random items one after the other. Her boots, lunch, and about five other books made their way onto her desk.

"Uh, excuse me, fellas? I think we should just write our papers..." He went ignored as the Jock once again turned round to face the Criminal.

"Look, just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass... so knock it off!"

With a slight sneer gracing his face, Bender retorted. "It's a free country..." Looking back at the Bookworm, who was now pulling out a purple ribbon with a befuddled look on her face, he added quickly, "I'm pretty sure she lives in here too. I don't hear you having a go at her."

"She's not the problem." He thought he heard the Jock mutter to himself as the boy turned round to face the front again.

"He's just doing it to get a rise out of you. Just ignore him." The Princess added.

"AHA!" The Bookworm smiled in triumph as she finally located the offending book that Bender had reminded her of.

Bender flicked his hair back from his face, the better to see the red heads reaction to his next words. "Sweets...You couldn't ignore me if you tried."

Bender wondered to himself for a moment, as the Princess rolled her eyes again and turned back round to the front, if he had been talking about her or the Bookworm. He already knew which one's attention he would rather have.

* * *

**Let me know what you think**

**Sincerely yours,**

**A Fanfiction Writer.**


	5. Am I a genius?

**Dear Reader,**

**Thankyou to everyone who followed/favourited/reviewed. You have no idea how happy it makes me.**

**Apologies for any spelling/punctuation mistakes I have probably made. **

**Have I spelt 'Richies' right?**

**As always I don't own The Breakfast Club. Only The Bookworm. **

**If you have any suggestions for book titles that you would like to see in her bag, please don't hesitate to suggest them. They will come in handy later.**

* * *

After a moments silence, Bender opened his mouth again in the hope of more annoyance from the two richies in front of him.

"So..." He paused for a beat. "So... Are you guys like boyfriend-girlfriend?" His eyes flicked between the two who were clearly ignoring him.

Elenore wondered if he was actually capable of being quiet for longer than thirty seconds.

"Steady dates?" The Athlete tapped his finger on the table before clenching his hand into a fist.

"Loo-vers?" He said stretching out the word. Again he was ignored.

"Come on Sporto, level with me. Do you slip her the hot... beef... injection?"

"GO TO HELL!"

"ENOUGH!" But Bender paid them no mind as he chuckled to himself finally getting the reaction he had wanted.

"Hey! What's going on in there?"

At the sound of Vernon's voice, Elenore paused in the repacking of her bag to make sure he wasn't leaving his office. Satisfied when she realised that he wasn't even going to bother to check that they weren't destroying the Library, she continued to tidy her things away, leaving her military boots on the floor in case she needed the bathroom later, and the ribbon on the table.

She shared a faint grin with Allison when she noticed her friend had looked up.

"Scumbag!" She heard the Athlete mutter to himself a second before Bender got up from his seat heading towards the railing.

"What do you say we close that door. We can't have any kind of party with Vernon checking us out every few seconds." He said as he seated himself on top of the railing.

"Well you know the door's s'posed to stay open..." The Brain spoke up attempting to sound brave.

"So what?"

"So why don't you just shut up? There's five other people in here you know."

"God you can count. See I knew you had to be smart to be a... a wrestler."

Elenore began to wrap the ribbon loosely around her wrist. She hadn't even bothered to pick up her book again. She knew that she would get nowhere.

"Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway?" The Athlete asked turning his head away like the Criminal wasn't worth even looking at.

"Really..." The Princess agreed. The slight snicker made Bender turn his eyes toward her. He only looked away when the Jock spoke up again.

"You know Bender... you don't even count. You know if you disappeared forever it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school."

Elenore paused in her attempts to tie a bow in the ribbon one handed to look up at the Criminal. At the real look of hurt that crossed his face, she had had enough.

"You should really watch what you say Sporto." All eyes in the room turned to her as she spoke up for Bender. His face, along with the Athlete's, showed the shock they felt when she stood up for him. "One day your words are gonna come back and bite you in the ass."

"Is that so?" The Athlete turned to fully face her, a sneer across his lips, not believing her for a second.

As she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, her confidence now vanished; Bender couldn't help the tug he felt on the side of his mouth.

Elenore had never been one for quick retorts, so she was more than a little grateful when Bender spoke up again, taking the attention away from her.

"Well... I'll just run right out and join the wrestling team." He directed his words to the Princess and the Athlete, but continued to watch the Bookworm, glad that she was watching him back. That was until the richies shared a laugh with each other. "Maybe the prep club too. Student council." He added, now looking at the Princess.

"No, they wouldn't take you." The Athlete stated as if it should have been obvious.

"I'm hurt."

"You know why guys like you knock everything..." The Princess started.

Bender rolled his eyes. "Oh this should be stunning." He mumbled to himself.

"It's 'cause you're afraid."

"Oh god, you richies are so smart, that's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities!" His tone was laced thickly with mock enthusiasm.

Elenore gave up trying to tie the ribbon by herself and turned to the boy behind her.

"Could you tie a bow in this for me please?" She asked politely, holding her wrist out on his table. He nodded and gently began to tie it up for her.

"You're a big coward." The Princess continued.

The Brain spoke up, to no one in particular as he concentrated on the girls' wrist. "I'm in the math club."

But Elenore was the only one who heard him. A thought formed in her mind but she didn't have the chance to voice it.

"See you're afraid that they won't take you. You don't belong so you just have to dump all over it." The Princess spoke with satisfaction in her voice.

Bender watched as the Brain tied up the ribbon on the other girls' wrist before answering.

"Well... it wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being assholes... now would it?"

"Thank you." Elenore said as she admired the Brains handy work. She sent him a smile that he returned as his cheeks flushed a little pink.

"Well you wouldn't know... You don't even know any of us."

"Well, I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not gonna run out and join one of their fucking clubs."

"Hey let's watch the mouth, huh?" The Athlete snapped.

"I'm in the physics club too..." The Brain contributed as if he had been in on the conversation the whole time. Every eye in the room turned to look at him.

"Excuse me a sec..." Bender told the Princess. "What are you babbling about?" He asked now turning to the nerd.

"Well, what I said was... I'm in the math club, the latin club and the physics club... physics club." He repeated the last two words of his sentence when he thought he might have mumbled them.

Turning back to the Princess, Bender leaned forward a little. "Hey... cherry..." He waited for her to look at him before continuing. "Do you belong to the physics club?"

"That's an academic club," She said as if she wouldn't be caught dead at this club.

"So?"

"So academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs." She stated as if this fact should have been obvious.

"Ah." Bender started as if he finally understood a tricky math problem that had been troubling him for some time.

"But to dorks like him, they are." He added pointing over at the nerd. "What do you guys do in your club?"

The boy thought for a second before answering. "In physics, um, we ah, we talk about physics, er, properties of pyhsics."

"So it's sorta social... demented and sad, but social. Right?" He asked as if the Brains answer had been a gold mine.

"Yeah, well, I guess you could consider it a social situation. I mean there are other children in my club and uh, at the end of the year we have, um, a big banquet, at the, uh, at the Hilton."

Bender had been watching the Bookworm who had focused all her attention on the Brain. Until the boy had mentioned the word 'banquet' that was.

"You load up, you party..." He gestured with his hand as he spoke.

"Well, no, we don't get dressed up... I mean, but, we don't... we don't get high."

"Only burners like you get high." The Princess sneered at him. It was almost as if she wanted his attention.

"And, uh, I didn't have any shoes so I had to borrow my Dad's. It was kinda weird 'cause my Mom doesn't like me to wear other people's shoes. And, uh, my cousil Kent...my cousin Kendall from, uh, Indiana... he got high once and you know, he started eating like really weird foods."

Elenore had to stifle a giggle as she noticed Allison pretend to pull a gun on The Brain.

"And, uh, and then he just felt like he didn't belong anywhere. You know, kinda like, you know 'Twilgiht Zone' kinda."

The Princess laughed again as she turned to the Criminal. "Sounds like you."

"Look, you guys keep up your talking and Vernon's gonna come right in here...I gotta meet this Saturday and I'm not gonna miss it on account of you boneheads." The Athlete stated getting agitated.

"Oh and wouldn't that be a bite." The Criminal retorted before he let out a moan of fake agony. "Missing a whole wrestling meet!"

"Well you wouldn't know anything about it faggot!"

_Now_ _who needed to watch the mouth?_ Elenore thought to herself as the Jock continued to talk, for someone who didn't want to miss a meet next week, he sure did talk a lot.

"You never competed in your whole life!"

His voice dripping with mock sadness Bender replied. "Oh I know... I feel all empty inside because of it. I have such a deep admiration for guys that roll around on the floor with other guys!" He returned back to his usual mocking sarcasm towards the end of his sentence however.

"Ah you'd never miss it. You don't have any goals."

"Oh, but I do" A mischievous smile covered his face.

"Yeah?" The Athlete looked back at Bender as if he was actually interested.

"I wanna be just – like –you." With every word he spoke, he pointed his finger at the jock. "I figure all I need's a lobotomy and some tights. Wanna let me borrow yours Bookworm?"He added now turning to the girl across the room, winking at her before she scowled at him.

She rested her elbow on the table and her chin in her hand. This really was going to be a long day.

"You wear tights?" The Brain was really interested now.

Turning a glare towards the boy, the Athlete replied. "No I don't wear tights. I wear the required uniform…."

The Brain shared an amused look with the girl seated in front of him before they both spoke up.

"Tights." The two insisted.

"Shut up!" The jock snapped. Elenore couldn't help but laugh.

At the sound of noise coming from the corridor, The Princess, the Bookworm and the Criminal all watched to see what was going on.

At the sight of Vernon, Bender quickly jumped down from his spot and sat in the chair between the Athlete and the red head, he folded his hands on top of the table, a picture of innocence.

The four teens in the front rows watched their Principle as he licked his fingers and left his office. As the man's footsteps slowly faded, Bender sniffed loudly in the back of this throat.

"Whooo." He got up from his seat and headed towards the doors that separated them from the hallway.

"You know there's not s'posed to be any, uh, monkey business!" The Brain pointed out nervously.

Walking backwards, Bender used his sarcastic stern voice that sounded an awful lot like Vernon. "Young man, have you finished your paper?" He turned and continued towards the doors, flicking the collar of his denim jacket up as he went.

After cautiously checking down both sides of the corridor, he started to mess with the hinges at the top of the door.

"Come on Bender, don't screw around." The Athlete ordered.

"What are you gonna do?"The Princess couldn't help but ask as her curiosity took over.

"Drop dead I hope." The jock snapped angrily.

"Bender, that's, that's school property there…. You know, it doesn't belong to us. It's not something to be toyed with."

But of course the Brain went ignored as the door slammed shut and Bender made his way back into the room, tucking the screws into his pocket.

"That's very funny, come on, fix it!" The Athlete snapped as Bender now ran back to his desk.

"You should really fix that." The Brain contributed.

"Am I a genius?" Bender asked rhetorically. He folded his hands on top of his table.

"No, you're an asshole!"The jock retorted turning to look at the Criminal.

"What a funny guy!"

"Fix the door Bender!" The jock was getting angry now.

"Shh! Everyone just shh!"He commanded as if everyone in the room had been protesting. "Listen, I've been here before, I know what I'm doing!"

"No! Fix the door, get up there and fix it!"

"Shh! SHUTUP!" Bender shouted.

If the door slamming hadn't got Vernon's attention, that certainly would.

And sure enough, as the room went quiet, they heard Vernon's shout.

"God Damnit!"

As the door burst open, Elenore quickly used her elbow to push her book off the desk and onto the floor nonchalantly. She briefly hoped that it had landed closed so that none of the pages would bend.

But as Vernon stormed in, her thoughts turned to wondering how many detentions he was going to hand out this time.

* * *

**Do you think I need to re-write this Chapter? Or is it ok?**

**Please let me know what you think. I love reading your thoughts. Also if you'd rather PM me than review, that's fine too. **

**I hope I won't be the only one watching the film on Sunday. (March 24th) :D**

**Sincerely yours,**

**A Fanfiction Writer.**


	6. It'll be anarchy

**Dear Reader**

**A MASSIVE thankyou to everyone that favourited/followed/reviewed this story. It means so much to me.**

**Apologies for any spelling/punctuation mistakes I have probably made.**

**I don't own The Breakfast Club. Only The Bookworm.**

**If you have any ideas for books that you would like to see in her bag, PM me, let me know.**

**Let me know what you think?**

* * *

As he reached the front of the Library, Vernon pointed behind him. "Why is that door closed?"

While he had his sights trained on the Athlete, Elenore chanced a look at her book. Thankfully, it had landed shut.

When he received only silence from the detainees, he asked them again, shouting it this time. "Why is that door closed?"

"How're we s'posed to know? We're not s'posed to move right?" Bender spoke up, keeping his eyes on his hands folded on the table top.

The Principle looked at the Princess, still pointing his arm behind him. "Why?"

The red head jumped a little, before opening and closing her mouth, looking like a goldfish, as she tried to find her voice. "We were just sitting here, like we're s'posed to..." She finished her sentence with a little shrug.

Vernon finally lowered his arm as he moved round the table to stand next to the Athlete, he send a glare Allison's way before asking the Brain, "Who closed that door?"

Vernon's face was gradually getting redder and a part of Elenore could not help but hope that his head would explode. Noticing the confused look the boy behind her gave their Principle in response, she spoke up.

"Well Sir, surely you would have seen something. I mean you were sat in your office right?" All heads turned to the girl. They all knew what she was implying; _If he had been sat in his office, the door would not have shut._

Sadly, Vernon understood her meaning too. "You just bought yourself another Saturday Missy. Did you close that door?" He snapped at her.

She rolled her eyes before she answered. "I told you my name isn't Missy. And no I did not close that door."

Not liking the way Vernon was picking on the Bookworm; Bender chose this moment to butt in.

"I think a screw fell out of it..."

"It just closed Sir..." The Athlete added.

Bender smiled a little to himself when he realised no one was going to turn him in.

"Who?!" Vernon now demanded of Allison. Her response was a small squeak before she slammed her face on the table, hiding her head in the hood.

"She doesn't talk Sir..." Bender added as he turned back round to face the front. Allison let out another squeak to let everyone know just how right the Criminal was.

"Give me that screw..." Elenore lifted her gaze from the tiny hole in her tights she had been staring at, to Vernon, wondering who he was talking to now.

Bender shook his head and shrugged his shoulders a little. "I don't have it..."

"You want me to yank you outta that seat and shake it outta ya?"

"I don't have it, screws fall out all the time, the world's an imperfect place." He stressed.

"Give it to me Bender..."

"Excuse me Sir, why would anybody want to steal a screw?" The Princess spoke up now, receiving a slightly confused look from Bender.

"Watch it young lady..." Vernon responded, pointing at her as he moved back towards the door. He missed the scowl she sent back at the boy behind her.

The detainees all sat and watched as Vernon started to mess with the door as he thought of ways to hold it open. Even Allison poked her head out from under her hood.

He noticed the chair that was sat opposite the check in desk.

"The door's way too heavy, Sir." Bender pointed out. It was a folding chair after all.

As if he actually thought it would work, Vernon placed his hands on his hips, the chair now in place, and watched as his plan failed.

Elenore could not control the laughter that escaped her as Vernon disappeared from sight in the blink of an eye. It only got worse when she heard him curse again.

As the door opened again, she took a quick intake of breath to silence herself, and bit the inside of her cheek in order to stop the smile she could feel forming.

After a moment's pause, Vernon spoke up again. "Andrew Clarke." He snapped his fingers as The Athletes head turned towards the door. "Get up here. Come on, Front and center, let's go."

Elenore filed the name away in her mind for later. She couldn't go around calling him Sporto all day.

As soon as Andrew was out of his seat, Bender spoke his thoughts. "Hey, how come Andrew gets to get up?" By this point Andrew had now reached the door and was helping Vernon lift the magazine rack to place it where the chair had been moments before.

"If he gets up, we'll all get up, it'll be anarchy." He shouted a little, as he gestured with his hands.

"Surely that's a fire hazard?" Elenore mumbled to herself.

"Ok, watch- watch the magazines." Vernon mumbled to the teen as they managed to move the heavy object in-between the doors.

"It's outta my hands." Bender concluded.

The door now stood open as Andrew attempted to climb over the rack without catching his privates. He slid a little and caught his leg, but it didn't look like he had hurt his other area.

"That's very clever Sir." Bender started again sounding like he was talking to a five year old who had successfully built a tower of play bricks. "But what if there's a fire? I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your career, Sir." He made a point of looking at the Basket case and the Brain when he said the word children.

As Andrew gently placed the door against the rack, Vernon thought about what Bender was saying. He quickly turned back to the jock and snapped his fingers at him.

"Alright, what are you doing with this? Get this outta here for God's sake. What's the matter with you? Come on!"

The Brain spoke up now. "Well you know the school comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the library." He used his hands to point them out like an air hostess.

Bender simply glared at the nerd. "Show Dick some respect!"

Vernon began pushing Andrew back to his seat, pointing as he went. "Let's go. Go, get back in your seat." He waited until he was sat before he spoke again. "I expected a little more from a varsity Letterman!" He turned his angry eyes to Bender next. "You're not fooling anybody Bender!"

Elenor smirked a little as she saw Andrew discreetly flip Vernon the middle finger.

"The next screw that falls out is gonna be you." He had turned to leave, but of course, Bender just had to open his mouth.

"Eat my shorts." He mumbled under his breath. But it wasn't quite enough. The Principle turned on his heel and headed towards the Criminals table.

"What was that?"

As Vernon came to a stop in front of his table, Bender rested his elbow on the chair next to him, and repeated his words.

"Eat. My. Shorts."

_Can this man actually talk without pointing? _Elenore thought to herself as Vernon pointed at Bender.

"You just bought yourself another Saturday mister."

"I'm crushed..."

"You just bought one more right there."

"Well, I'm free the Saturday after that... beyond that, I'm gonna have to check my calender." He responded as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Good! 'Cause it's gonna be filled. We'll keep goin'." Elenore didn't doubt him for a second.

"You want another one? Say the word, just say the word!" Bender sat back in his chair, getting tired of the man in front of him. "Instead of going to prison, you'll come here. You through?"

In her mind, Elenore was begging him not rise to the Principles bait. But of course he did.

"No!" His arms were now crossed as if he could care less.

"I'm doing society a favor!"

"So?"

"That's another one, right now! I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step. You want another one?"

His voice was getting louder the more detentions he gave out. He had also started to point two fingers instead of one; these facts began to worry Elenore. Especially as it didn't seem like Bender was going to back down any time soon.

"Yes!" Bender spat.

"You got it! You got another one right there! That's another one pal!"

"Bender." She spoke up now. He had to lean a little to the side to see look at her past Dick.

When his eyes landed on hers, she mouthed to him, "Stop it." But his attention was taken away by Vernon.

"You through?"

"Not even close, **bud!**" He glowered.

"Good! You got one more right there."

"You really think I give a shit?"

"Another..." When he merely received a glare, he continued. "You through?"

"How many is that?"

"That's seven including the one when we first came in and you asked Mr. Vernon here, whether Barry Manilow knew that he raided his closet." The Brain answered.

"I think Bender said Wardrobe?" Elenore asked the Brain, genuinely confused as she pointed lazily over at the boy in question.

"Now it's eight..." He told Bender before turning to face the other two who had spoken. "You stay out of it." He pointed to the Brain. "You shut up Missy." He received an eye roll from the girl.

"My name is not Missy." She mumbled.

"You got a month of Saturday's now Cooper. Shut up!" Her shoulders sagged a little.

"Don't you tell her to shut up."

"Excuse me, Sir, it's seven!" The Brain lifted his hands from his desk, holding up seven fingers as if to prove his point.

"Shut up, Peewee." He lowered his hands in defeat, nodding slightly.

Raising his hand in the sign of the Rock Horns, Vernon continued. "You're mine Bender... For two months I gotcha! And you Miss Cooper... One month. I gotcha!" He made his way back to the front of the room.

"What can I say? I'mthrilled!" Bender spat.

"Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe. You know something, Bender? You oughta spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off." Vernon sneered as Bender nodded along in an attempt to make him stop talking to him

He now addressed the rest of the room. "Right that's it! I'm going to be right outside those doors." He pointed. "The next time I hafta come in here... I'm cracking skulls!"

From the corner of her eye, Elenore watched as Bender mouthed the last three words along with their Principle.

Vernon took a moment more to glare at them before he left the room.

"FUCK YOU!" Bender shouted at the top of his lungs as soon as the door had slammed shut.

"Fuck." He mumbled to himself now. Two months worth of detention. His old man was not going to be happy if he found out. On the bright side, what little of it there was, he had company for half of it.

He had just been about to open his mouth to ask her a question when Andrew beat him to it.

"Cooper?" At the sound of her surname, she turned to Andrew. An eyebrow raised in question. "Why don't you like being called Missy?"

"It's not my name." She answered before she leant down to pick up her book from the floor, ending any possible conversation that answer would lead to before it even started.

Silence filled the room again.

* * *

**Did anyone else watch the film on the 24th?**

**Sincerely Yours,**

**A Fanfiction Writer.**


	7. Wake Up!

**Dear Reader,**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter.**

**Also my apologies for any spelling/punctuation mustakes I've probably made.**

**I don't own, only Elenore.**

**It's nice to know that some people are reading the Author Notes.**

**(Just incase you guys are wondering, Cardinal Richelieu is the bad guy in the Three Musketeers.)**

* * *

Finally, after the room had been silent for longer than two minutes, Elenore seized her chance and began to actually read her book instead of just staring at it pretending to. Only after turning it the right way up though, did she actually make any progress.

If only her chair was comfortable.

Her back had begun to ache and she was more than a little warm.

She looked round at her fellow detainees to see what they were doing; The Athlete was playing with the strings of his hoodie, the Princess was busy day dreaming, Bender had lit his shoe on fire and was now leaning forward to light a cigarette, the Brain was staring at the Princess and Allison was, well... making her finger turn purple.

Thankful that no one was paying her no mind, after all why would they, she grabbed her still neatly folded hoodie and pushed it further down the desk towards the richies table to make herself comfortable.

* * *

Bender watched as the Bookworm lay down on her table rolling her sleeves up as she went, and re-opened her book when she was comfy.

He took this moment, when everyone was doing their own thing, to really take a look at her.

The light brown hair that previously had looked damp upon her arrival was now a little wavy and flowed past her shoulders.

Her nose was accompanied by a sprinkling of freckles that faded when they reached her cheeks, cheeks that still held a pink tinge from when he had been staring at her.

The blue eyes that now darted across the pages in front of her, allowing her to get lost in her imagination, were beginning to droop a little. She wasn't the only one who was tired.

His eyes travelled down her frame. He wished she didn't have that long sleeve top on, or those tights for that matter. He might have been able to get a better look at her legs. But for now, he was content to just watch her read, until someone noticed him of course.

She wore no makeup; she didn't really seem the type to even bother. But then she also didn't seem the type to wear a dress. She certainly hadn't looked comfortable in the one he had seen her in yesterday. But today's dress suited her. Purple, that matched the ribbon, which would have clung to her figure if she didn't have the long sleeve top on.

Her feet were still bare though, except for the tights, and were now crossed at the ankle.

Noticing that she was turning onto her side to face the other occupants in the room, he began to play his air guitar again, tuning the strings in his mind.

His cigarette hanging loosely from his lips, he started to head bang a little, smiling to himself when no one had caught him staring.

* * *

For Elenore, there was a plus side and a negative side to reading.

The Plus side was that she got to escape reality, into the mind of someone other than hers. For her, that was heaven.

The negative side?

The negative side was that when you were already tired, reading made it a hundred times worse.

As her eyes began to droop, she realised that she wasn't the only one to be falling asleep.

Instead of fighting it, she moved her left arm so it was under her makeshift pillow and shut her eyes.

_Just for a minute._ She told herself.

Her eyelids did not even flutter as _The Three Musketeers _fell to the floor with a soft thump. She was far too busy imagining that she herself was a Musketeer, and for some reason Bender and the Brain were fighting by her side, swords at the ready.

Vernon, who was dressed as Cardinal Richelieu, was now disarmed after a short and easy battle and surrounded by the three, lying pitifully on the floor of the library.

"All for one and one for-"The three began, but were interrupted by the man on the floor.

"Wake up." He shouted.

"We're asleep?" She asked the two either side of her who were quickly fading. Both just shrugged before vanishing completely as she opened her eyes a crack.

_Shit. _She had been dreaming.

She didn't bother to move.

"Who has to go to the lavatory?"

Six hands shot in the air unitedly.

* * *

Vernon began patting his pockets; whatever he was looking for wasn't there. As he headed back towards his office, he shouted back to the six teens without even looking back at them.

"No fooling around."

When the door had closed, the Princess took her opportunity.

"Could you hurry up?" She said snippily to the Bookworm who was currently tying her boots up. "Some of us have to actually use the bathroom." She added as the girl looked up.

Purposely, Elenore slowed down as she made eye contact with the redhead.

"I'm sorry Princess. I'll just not bother tying up my laces at all. Then when I trip and fall over them, and break my ankle, you won't mind when me and my Grandmother sue you and your Daddy for everything you've got."

The Princess paled a little, but the Bookworm wasn't finished.

"But it's ok. Just so long as the Princess doesn't wet herself and ruin her," She took a moment to eye up the red head's clothing, "Ralph Lauren get up." She rolled her eyes as she finished. She failed to notice the smile hat decorated Bender's face when the Princess looked dumbfounded.

Before the red head could think of a clever comeback however, Vernon re-entered the room. "Alright let's go. I don't have all day."

_No but you have at least just over eight hours._ Elenore thought to herself as she got up out of her seat and waited for Allison to reach her table.

* * *

"Girls you have three minutes, boys, you have two." Vernon spoke as they reached the toilets.

Elenore quickly made her way to a stall and unzipped her dress.

She took the long sleeve top off and tied it round her waist before she relieved herself.

Thankfully she felt a lot cooler already.

She could hear a crunching noise form the next cubicle and didn't need to think twice about who it was.

She knew Allison's habits better than her own, and they consisted of more than just nail biting.

Allison also ate rather loudly, and had a collection of random things packed into her bag. It was an ever growing assortment of... stuff that never failed to make Elenore curious.

It had started when the two were little and Elenore could not find her hairbrush anywhere. Only after a sleepover at her friend's house did she find it, tucked away under the bed, sticking out of a shoebox. But Elenore had said nothing at the time.

Now, as she pulled her tights back up her finger caught in the hole she had spotted earlier. Causing it to tear and create a hole that was far too large to avoid.

"Shit." She muttered.

Her Grandmother's last words to her that morning echoed through her mind.

_"Elenore Cooper, don't you dare destroy another pair of tights. Those things cost." _

It wasn't her fault they were so shitty that every time she pulled them up, they were ruined.

Not only that, but it showed off the scar she had gotten when she was five. She really did not want anyone seeing that.

Maybe her Gran wouldn't remember her tights if she arrived home with bare legs. That was after all her Grandmothers wish; to make her more girly. And by having bare legs, she would look somewhat girly. Right?

It wasn't much, but she had to hope.

So pulling them down again and slipping her boots off, she called to her friend.

"Hey Allison you got any socks in your bag?" The crunching had stopped at the sound of her name but was now replaced by the sound of rummaging. After a moment a pair of white trainer socks that were probably Elenore's anyway, were passed under the divider. "Thanks." She said putting them on as Allison began to eat again.

Her shoes loosely tied on her feet, her shirt tied round her waist and her bladder empty, she flushed, grabbed her saint like tights, and left the cubicle.

She threw the tights in the bin before washing her hands and turned to knock on Allison's cubicle. When she heard a squeak she pushed the door open to find her eating chips.

The Princess who was now checking her hair and makeup in the mirror pulled a disgusted face.

"Can you zip me up Al?" Allison passed her the bag of food to hold as she motioned for the Elenore to turn, wiping her greasy hands on her jumper as she did.

"How can you eat in here?" The Princess spoke up again. Instead of answering, the two girls stuffed a handful of chips in their mouths. Earning a huff as the red head left the two to it.

"Thank you." Elenore mumbled through her chips. Her chest area no longer felt as tight.

"Girls."They heard Vernon's muffled shout through the door. Their three minutes were apparently up.

"Did you even use the toilet?" Elenore asked stopping at the door before they exited.

"I didn't need to." Allison answered with a smile that was sent straight back to her from her friend.

Upon entering the corridor, they found everyone, including to Elenore's surprise a rather impatient looking Principle, were waiting outside for them. But then she concluded there was no way in hell that he was going to let Bender be out in the corridor's without his supervision.

"Now that we're all finally finished." He said with a pointed look at the two latecomers, "Go." He pointed in the direction of the library, making sure everyone was in front of him before he walked behind them.

* * *

Bender, who was at the back of the group, could not help but notice the change in appearance of the Bookworm.

It was then that he decided, as his eyes scanned her legs up and down numerous times, and came to rest on her curvy waist, that he was going to get her attention and he didn't much care how.

But if books were what got her attention, then a book is what he would use.

* * *

**Let me know what you think**

**Also BOOK IDEAS GUYS...**

**For a later chapter**

**I feel I should also say that I read somewhere that apparently in a deleted scene Allison is eating Chips in the toilets...**

**Sincerely yours...**

**A Fanfiction Writer.**


	8. White Weddin?

**Dear Reader.**

**Has anyone ever noticed the piece of paper on the pillar that Brian is standing next to? **

**I just have and it reads: 'TO MAINTAIN A PLEASANT ATMOSPHERE IN WHICH TO STUDY WE ASK STUDENTS TO PLEASE...' **

**Next to those words, someone has written 'BLOW EACH OTHER.' **

**I can also see the word 'Fuck' But I'm not sure what the word below that says.**

**Needless to say, I'm laughing too much.**

******I want to apologise if my spelling/punctuation is worse. We have a new computer. It is windows 8, doesn't have Microsoft Word, I don't know the equivalent to Word on this computer, and my Dad won't buy it for this machine either. Please forgive me if it is dreadful.**

**Miss-Understood: I' not going to lie. I kind of squealed when you got my slight Harry Potter reference. Thannkyou :D**

**I don't own, only Elenore.**

**Thankyou to everyone who has favourite/followed/reviewed this story so far. I love you all.**

* * *

The clock now read twenty minutes past ten.

But Elenore knew better.

After Vernon had left after the lavatory break, everyone had been doing their own thing.

Well Elenore had of course been reading, so she wasn't actually sure what everyone else had been up to.

She had wanted to sit on the table her book was currently open on, it had to be more comfortable than the chair. But the fact that her dress kept riding up, revealing her scar, was the only thing stopping her.

She had been making attempts to pull the hem of her purple dress down, but every time she did this, a little more of her cleavage was shown.

That wasn't something she enjoyed either.

As she started her next chapter, she suddenly remembered the first aid box that was located in one of the drawers.

With any luck, it would contain a plaster.

Seeing as Vernon hadn't been in to check on them, she decided it was now or never.

Her boots had long been discarded under her table so she was once again only in socks.

She grabbed the book that she had forgotten to return from inside her bag and made her way over to the returns desk.

Her movement caused everyone's attention to turn to her, but that quickly stopped when she ducked down behind the desk out of sight.

The only one still looking in her direction was Bender, as he wondered what she was doing.

After a moment's search, Elenore managed to locate the first aid box. Now she just had to hope there would be a plaster inside.

Thankfully there was and after finding one that fit, and didn't bring to much attention to her leg, she quickly put it on the area she wished to remain hidden.

After making sure her scar was no longer in sight, she replaced everything to it's place and stood back up, now putting her excuse for being over there to use.

Recalling the way Mr. Hughes had shown her, she managed to return the book to make it look like she had done so yesterday.

"What are you doing?" She looked up to find Bender sitting on top of the desk, his body turned towards her with a look of genuine confusion across his face.

"Swimming with sharks." She replied sarcastically as she changed to date on the stamp to September 1987.

Bender continued to watch her.

"Haven't you just returned that?" He asked her now as she returned the stamp back to its normal date.

"Yeah. But I enjoyed it." She shrugged as she responded and moved back towards her seat.

Bender followed her with his eyes as she made her way back to her desk, instead of sitting on the chair though, she sat on the table, letting her legs swing back and forth as she continued with her other book.

What she had failed to notice, was the book that had been resting next to Bender's thighs, but was now being turned over in his hands.

The Brain was now standing to the side of the pillar next to the return desk, hoping to be included in any conversations that might occur.

While the Athlete was busy stretching on the rail next to the Princess.

Bender put his plan into action.

He began tearing pages out, quickly followed by the cover, before throwing them away like they were nothing but confetti.

It wasn't until Sporto spoke up, that he realised his plan was failing; she was too focused on her book.

"That's real intelligent."

"You're right..." His eyes met Andrews' "It's wrong to destroy literature." He continued to tear pages out.

At his next words he turned his gaze to the Bookworm. He smiled inwardly when she raised her head to look at him.

"Such fun to read."

Bender had been prepared for a little anger, but what he hadn't expected was the outright rage that shone from her eyes.

"Do you ever talk to people without making fun of them, or without that mocking tone? Is that actually possible?" She spoke up voicing her thoughts. She continued to glare at him as he did the exact same thing back.

She had had enough however, and broke the stare off. She returned to her book, shaking her head.

When she had looked up to see the Criminal breaking the book apart, she had not seen him. Instead it was the image of her father that she saw.

When she had been ten years old, he had done the exact same thing to one of her books.

The only difference was, her father's actions had been out of anger instead of boredom.

Anger when he had believed that she had not been paying enough attention to him, when of course she had been.

It was the first time her father had hurt her in that way. But it certainly wasn't the last.

For the first time that morning, Bender did not know what to say.

Instead, he returned his gaze to the book in his hand and continued his conversation with the jock.

"And..." He turned the book over. ""Molet really pumps my nads!"

"Mol-yare." The Princess and the Bookworm corrected at the same time.

The red head shot daggers at the Bookworm, clearly annoyed at having her attempt at flirting ruined by the other girl.

Bender however watched as a satisfied grin, that was quickly hidden by the book, took over the Bookworm's face.

She could feel him watching her and turned to meet his eyes, her face still buried in the book, her nose inches away from the words.

Seeing the sadness in her blue orbs that he felt didn't belong there, he no longer wanted to be holding the book; the evidence of her sadness.

"I love his work." The Brain spoke up from his spot. He shared a very brief smile with the red head and the Bookworm before Bender took his chance to be rid of the offending item.

He threw some more pages at the nerd and discarded the destroyed book on the desk next to him, still watching the Bookworm.

He now picked up the card catalogue draw that had been sat next to him just asking to be interfered with.

"Big deal." He started as he began to take carefully organised cards out of their places. "Nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy."

"Speak for yourself." Andrew said.

"Do you think I'd speak for you? I don't even know your language."

Andrew now turned round so he was facing the red head.

"Hey, you grounded tonight?" he asked her now.

She replied with a shrug before opening her mouth. "I don't know, my Mom said I was but my Dad told me to just blow her off."

Elenore quickly got bored of listening to Andrew annoy Bender with talk about a party. It didn't take long for her to zone out.

Her attention was not on her book however. She was instead thinking of when Vernon had been handing out detentions like there was no tomorrow.

Bender had stood up for her. Or at least diverted Vernon's attention away from her. Vernon's attention was something she hated.

Well, if she was honest, there wasn't a part of Vernon she didn't hate; the man was an asshole who didn't deserve to be a Principle. He probably only took the job because he thought it would be easy. Idiot.

But the thought of Bender doing that, made her a little giddy, not to mention confused.

Why would he do that?

After all she had only met him properly this morning.

Elenore was bought out of her thoughts when she heard Allison speak or rather shout, to the rest of the detainees for the first time that morning.

"HA!"

Elenore was not the only watching her. Everyone else in the room had turned to look at her. Shocked at her sudden outburst.

But Elenore was used to it.

Allison had once gone an entire three days without speaking to anyone when she had suddenly erupted into a speech about all the places she could run away to.

Elenore smiled at her friend as she simply blew her hair out of her face, almost like nothing had happened. She didn't fail to notice the sweet smile Andrew had on his face.

"Shut up!" God the Princess was annoying.

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself." Andrew said as he looked back at the Princess.

"Yeah, well if I didn't nobody else would." Her voice had risen slightly.

Elenore shook her head, she certainly wouldn't be feeling sorry for the girl any time soon.

"Aw... you're breaking my heart..." Andrew replied sarcastically as he turned back round to face the railing. Elenore could tell he was quickly loosing sympathy for the other Richie.

"Sporto..." Bender started.

"What?" Andrew was getting bored.

Throwing the cards over his shoulder, Bender jumped down before answering.

"You get along with your parents?"

"Well if I say yes, I'm an idiot, right?" Bender now jumped over the railing so he was now in front of the jock.

"You're an idiot anyway... But if you say you get along with your parents, well you're a liar too."

Bender had been making his way over the Bookworms table when Andrew came up behind him. When the shove came, he stopped and turned.

"You know something man... If we weren't in school right now, I'd waste you."

Bender simply pointed his middle finger at the floor. ""Can you hear this? You want me to turn it up?" He flipped his wrist so that he was now flipping Andrew the bird.

Elenore had to remember that one.

The Brain walked over and placed his hands on both boys shoulders. "Hey fellas, I mean..."

The two glaring teens didn't even spare the blonde a glance as they both slapped his hands away at the same time.

Andrew started to turn away, and pushed his way past the nerd as he continued. "...I don't like my parents either, I don't... I don't get along with them... their idea of, you know, parental compassion is just, you know, wacko!" He indicated his head as he talked.

Bender turned to the Brain. "Dork..."

"Yeah?" Elenore closed her eyes in annoyance when he answered to that. He really should not have been so used to being called that, that he responded to it straight away. Even if it was obvious Bender was talking to him.

"You are a parents wet dream, okay?" His voice was smooth as he spoke. Before he moved away, he patted, with a little more force than necessary, the Brain on the shoulder. Hard enough to make him sit down on the table behind him.

"Well that's the problem." He told Bender as he was moving away towards the ugly statue, and Andrew who was now leaning against the other back table.

Bender stopped and turned back to the Brain. "Look, I can see you getting all bunged up for them making you wear these kinda clothes. But face it, you're a Neo-Maxi-Zoom-Dweebie! What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?"

"Why do you have to insult everybody?" Andrew asked from his position.

Bender paused for a moment, the face he pulled was one on annoyance.

"I'm being honest asshole! I would expect you... to know the difference."

"Yeah well, he's got a name."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He turned to look at the Brain. "What's your name?"

Elenore couldn't help the snort that she made.

"Way to make your point Sporto." She said as she casually turned a page in her book, not even bothering to look up from it.

"Brian..."

"See..." Andrew added as Bender started walking over to the Bookworms table again.

"My condolences..." He spoke to Brain as he passed.

Just as he reached the front desks, the Princess spoke up.

"What's your name?" Instead of taking a seat on the table next to the Bookworm like he had planned, he made his way over to the red head's table to stand in front of her.

"What's yours?"

It took a moment for the red head to answer.

"Claire..."

"Ka-laire?" He asked, over enunciating her name.

"Claire... it's a family name." She carried on like she wasn't insulted.

"Nooo... It's a fat girls name."

Elenore wondered what he would make of her name. Then had to wonder why she even cared.

"Well thank you..."

"You're welcome..."

"I'm not fat!"

"Well not at present but I could see you really pushing maximum density! You see, I'm not sure if you know this... but there are two kinds of fat people. There's fat people that were born to be fat, and then there's fat people that were once thin but they became fat... so when you look at them you can sorta see that thin person inside!" He waved his hand around a little as if this would help prove his point. "You see you're gonna get married, you're gonna squeeze out a few puppies and then uh..." He continued by miming becoming fat and making noises as he did so.

But Claire's only response was to glare and give him the finger.

"Oh... obscene finger gestures from such a pristine girl!"

"I'm not that pristine." She sounded resentful about this fact.

Bender bent down a little, the better to look he in the eye as he asked his next question.

"Are you a virgin?" When silence greeted him, he continued, his voice smooth once again, "I'll bet you a million dollars, that you are. Let's end the suspense."

Elenore was getting uncomfortable with what Bender was saying. She could only imagine how Claire was feeling.

"Is it gonna be a... White Weddin'?"

"Why don't you just shut up?" But Bender continued.

"Have you ever kissed a boy on the mouth?"

As Claire's shoulders sunk a little her face was starting to go a little pink.

"Have you even been felt up? Over the bra, under the blouse, shoes off... hoping to God your parents don't walk in?"

In a quiet voice, Claire responded. "Do you want me to puke?" Her face was slowly becoming as red as her hair.

"Over the panties." He paused to look over at the Bookworm, eyeing up what little of her cleavage he could see from his position, "No bra, blouse unbuttoned," He swept his gaze back to Claire when the other girl started to blush, "Calvin's in a ball on the front seat past eleven on a school night?"

"Leave her alone."

Andrew broke the silence now.

Claire attempted to look away but Bender caught her gaze instead. He held it for a moment before Andrew spoke up again.

"I said leave her alone!" He had started making his way to stand next to Brian.

Bender stood up to his full height slowly. "You gonna make me?"

"Yeah..."

Instead of walking round the desk, Bender just walked right over it, to make his way over to where Andrew stood.

"You and how many of your friends?" He asked.

"Just me. Just you and me. Two hits. Me hitting you, you hitting the floor. Anytime you're ready pal."

Bender smiled to himself, not for a second believing what Sporto was saying.

It looked like Bender was about to hit him, but instead he only tapped him lightly on the cheek with the back of his hand. But Andrew quickly got a hold of his arm, and grabbed the other one so he was holding them behind Bender's back. He forced Bender down to the ground with a wrestling move, successfully pinning the struggling boy down on the floor.

Bender simply flicked his hair out of his face, looking up at the boy behind him. He noticed the Bookworm was now leaning across the table, a worried look across her face.

His words were directed at the Athlete, but his eyes remained on the Bookworm, he sent a wink at her to let her know he was ok.

"I don't wanna get into this with you man..."

With a last shove on Bender's back, Andrew got up.

"Why not?"

Bender got up from the floor, everyone's eyes following the movement as he flicked his hair from his face and started speaking.

"'Cause I'd kill you..." He started walking backwards. "It's real simple. I'd kill you and your fucking parents would sue me and it would be a big mess and I don't care enough about you to bother."

He looked at everyone to make sure they were listening, looking at the Bookworm longer than everyone else. She was still leaning over the table, but as he reached the statue she slowly sat back up.

"Not only that, but you're making the Bookworm over there worry about me." He was more than a little pleased when her face flushed red.

"Chicken shit..." Andrew mumbled as he turned back round to pull his chair out.

But at the sound of a the switchblade that Bender was now holding, he turned back round.

Elenore, who was more than a little worried that Bender was only a few feet away from her best friend and holding a switchblade, nervously glanced back and forth between the Athlete and Bender.

Andrew looked frightened. Elenore couldn't blame him.

After a moment of staring at each other, Bender turned to the chair next to him, stand stabbed the knife into the back of it.

"Let's end this right now. You don't talk to her... you don't look at her and you don't even think about her!" He shouted the last part. "You understand me?"

Elenore now looked at Allison who had taken the blade from the chair and placed it in her bag. She gave her friend a look that asked _Is really now the time?_ But Allison just shrugged in response. One side of her mouth quirked upwards.

Elenore smiled back at her friend. She really couldn't stay mad at her for long.

"I'm trying to help her." Bender responded, looking a little bored at the situation.

"And you can leave her alone too." Andrew added, pointing at the girl sat on top of her table.

"I'm not doing anything to her." Bender said, casting a quick glance at the girl in question.

"Well let's keep it that way. Just let her do her detention in peace. Let all of use do our detentions in peace." He added before he sat down.

As if to annoy Andrew further, Bender strolled back down the aisle towards the girl who had once again gone back to reading.

Watching Andrew for his reaction, he pulled out the chair on the end of the desk, the one closest to the Athlete and continued to sit.

She now looked down at him from her vantage point.

"Are you lost?" She spoke now. Andrew watched her carefully, making sure she was ok.

"Nope. I think I'm exactly where I want to be." He said as he eyed her chest. He gave her a cheeky smile, that grew wider when she only rolled her eyes in response and turned back to her book.

_Maybe Saturday detention wasn't going to be so bad after all_, Bender thought to himself when he realised she was finding it hard to concentrate on her book.

* * *

**Let me know what you think?**

**Sincerely yours...**

**A Fanfiction Writer.**


	9. Eyes And Ears

**Dear Fanfiction Reader,**

**Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed/favourite/followed this story. I love each and every one of you.**

**It does seem that the more I update, the less you guys review. **

**Your thoughts mean a lot to me guys. Please let me know what you think.**

**If you hate it, fine. Tell me. If you only have two words to say, Fine. Type them.**

**Your thoughts are important to me and I love every single one of them.**

**On a more positive note: THIS STORY HAS OVER 100 FOLLOWERS! **

**I really have no idea how this has happened, but Thankyou. Every. Single. One. Of. You. Make. My. Day.**

**Quick question: do you want me to do a Monday morning chapter?**

**Miss-Understood: I'm not going to say you should read the other books. When someone tells me I should read/do/watch something, the less likely I am to do just that. But I would highly recommend reading the other books. They have some hilarious, heart-breaking and heart warming moments. Also Gred and Forge are my favourite characters too. :D**

* * *

Elenore desperately wanted to lie down; her back was hurting from her current position, it had been for some time.

It also didn't help that she had a bony ass and the table beneath her was rock solid.

There were two problems that she was faced with however.

She could lie down with her head closest to Andrew. But that meant Bender would get a closer look at her chest. He'd looked at it so often since he had sat at her table she thought he probably knew every mole dotting her skin off by heart.

Or she could lie down with her legs in front of Bender.

This seemed like the better option. And she would have picked it.

If it weren't for the fact that her head would be hanging off the table, thanks to the curve it ended in.

_Who has tables like that in a library anyway_, she thought to herself.

Instead, she opted for just sitting back down on her chair.

She didn't want to give Bender the satisfaction of knowing that he was bothering her, so of course she took the middle seat.

He smirked a little to himself as she made herself comfortable.

He could tell he was having some sort of effect on her. She hadn't been turning the pages as often as she had been earlier and her face had become flushed every time he had glanced at her.

When she had finally stopped fidgeting, and was comfy enough to start reading again, he pulled her chair closer, draping his arm round her shoulder when he was satisfied she was close enough.

She didn't say anything. But she tensed up at the contact between them.

It wasn't long after that the door opened.

Elenore, too busy reading while Bender twirled some of her hair round his finger, didn't even notice.

Although she did hear the music that accompanied whoever was entering, and her foot started to tap along to the beat.

She had heard that music somewhere before.

"Brian, how you doing?" The newcomer asked as he emptied the bin.

"Your Dad work here?" Bender asked now after a quiet pause that was only filled by the music, causing Elenore to look up from her page.

She turned back to look at Brian, noticing he looked a little embarrassed at being addressed by the janitor.

But Elenore had never cared what people thought of her.

As he walked back out of the office, she spoke.

"Hey Carl." She gave him her brightest smile.

"Hey Ellie." He looked at her a little confused. "What are you doing here?"

Bender had finally learned her name.

She shrugged before answering. "Oh, you know, just chilling, planning to take over the world. The usual."

"Seriously." He said with a cheeky grin.

"It's a long story." Her smile had vanished.

"Tell me later?" She nodded. "How's your Mom?" He asked.

She flicked her eyes back to her book.

"Who knows? Who cares?" She responded with another shrug.

"Elenore, she's your mother." He said with a small sigh.

She dog eared her page and gently closed the book. Placing it on the table in front of her. She crossed her arms over her chest, tucking a leg under the other, knocking the foot Bender had on her chair in the process. She muttered a quick apology to him before giving Carl her most serious expression.

"She's your sister."

"I don't see her as often as you do."

"What makes you think I see her at all?"

"She hasn't visited?" Now he really sounded confused.

Elenore simply shook her head and opened her book back up again.

"Oh and Gran says your to come over for dinner tomorrow night."

"But I got a date with Lisa."

"Not anymore you don't." She scoffed.

"But-"

"There is no way Gran is going to let you off having dinner with us and you know it. Just bring Lisa, they get along right?"

Carl nodded.

"So what's the problem? And besides," She leaned forward, "I'm not eating anymore leftover meatloaf by myself."

"Doesn't sound much like I have a choice."

"That's 'cause you don't."

The pair shared another cheeky grin before Bender spoke up.

"Uh, Carl?"

He only now noticed how close Elenore was to Bender. He flicked his gaze between the two of them, silently asking what was going on. She only shrugged again.

"What?" He asked Bender now giving the boy his full attention.

"Can I ask you a question?" He didn't sound like he was being serious.

"Sure..."

"How does one become a janitor?" That question however, did sound serious. Carl shot his niece a quick smirk.

"You wanna be a janitor?"

"No, I just wanna know how one becomes a janitor because Andrew here," The boy in question turned his head towards Bender with a look of slight panic in his eye, "Is very interested in pursuing a career in the custodial arts..."

Carl, who was now leaning against the railing shared an unamused glance with Elenore.

"Oh, really?" He paused. "You guys think I'm just some untouchable peasant? Serf, Peon? You know? Maybe so, but following a broom around after shitheads like you for the last eight years I've learned a couple of things..." Elenore once again was smiling at the man at the front of the room. She knew what was coming. She had heard many times about the stuff he had found in students lockers. "I look through your letters, I look through your lockers..." He jingled his keys as Benders head shot up, suddenly distracted from the view he had of Elenore's legs at the word_ lockers_. "I listen to your conversations, you don't know that but I do... I am the eyes and ears of this institution my friends."

The two teenagers seated next to each other were busy smiling with Carl. He had managed to silence everybody else. Something Elenore thought was impossible in the Princesses case.

Carl cast a glance at his watch, and turned to wink at his niece.

"By the way, that clock's twenty minutes fast."

The only two to not glance back at the clock were Elenore and Bender.

She had known for a long time it had been fast. And she wouldn't put it past Bender to have been the one to change it.

"Shit." She heard Brian mumble from behind her.

Her idea from earlier sprang back into her thoughts and before she could change her mind, she put her plan into action. She turned round to face Brain and tilted her chair back a little.

"So Brian." He looked up from his watch. "You say your in the math club?" He nodded turning a little pink.

"Do you think you could help me? It's just that I suck at math and my teacher likes to let everyone know."

"Who's your teacher?" He asked her.

"Mister Tearney." She answered. She hated that man. And the way he treated her made her think that he hated her too. But she couldn't think why. She had never done anything to him to make him treat her that way.

"Oh." Brian said as if he understood. "Well, do you have any homework with you that you need help on? I could explain it to you, make sure you get it right?"

"I'll have to check." She answered as her chair landed back on four legs again. She reached for her bag and unzipped the pocket that she kept all her paper in.

Whilst Bender read the back of her book, she searched through the mountain of paper she had kept in her bag.

Her Gran had fondly named that bag the _Mary Poppins_ bag, as there was always so much junk in it, but it never looked like much.

She found old notes that she and Allison had written to each other in classes, a letter to her PE teacher why she wouldn't be taking part in that days lesson, (dated four months ago) and a whole page dedicated to words she wasn't sure how to spell.

Finally she came across an old piece of paper that she recognised as math. She had of course failed it and was supposed to get it signed by her Gran, but it had got lost in the sea of disorganisation that was her bag.

It was badly crumpled and could do with ironing. But she didn't think Brian would mind.

She turned back around as Bender started to drum her pencil against the table, her book back in it's original position ready for when she got bored of homework.

As Brian began to explain to her how to do the work correctly, making up examples as he went, Elenore was finally understanding math.

And all it took was someone who didn't patronise her.

A snapping broke her and Brian out of their math mode, and they turned to face Bender who now held the broken pieces of her pencil in both hands.

"Ooops." He simply said, But started drumming with both halves instead of just the one, head banging a little as he did so.

In no time at all, Elenore had finished the work and Brian had made up some more for her to try out on her own.

* * *

"You can forge signatures?" Bender asked her as she did just that on the old piece of homework.

She was surprised that he hadn't got bored and moved away.

"Only my Gran's. Been able to do it since I was ten." She turned back round so Brian could mark the work he had set her.

He only had to explain one problem she had got wrong.

"Thanks Brian." She beamed at him. He turned an even darker shade of pink.

"No problem. If you need help during the week, you can always, come and find me." He offered in a mumble.

"I think I might just do that." She beamed at him again and turned back round to start reading again. But Bender caught her eye.

"What?" She asked still smiling.

"Nothing." He answered sending her a smile back.

He started playing with her hair again when she started reading.

But she wasn't reading.

Instead, she was trying to ignore the butterflies that had overcome her when Bender had smiled at her.

* * *

**Sincerely Yours,**

**A Fanfiction Writer. **


	10. Personal, private business

**Dear Reader.**

**Thankyou for your patience. My apologies for taking so long to update.**

**Also apologies for any spelling/punctuation mistakes I've probably made. **

**I don't own. Only Elenore. And an awesome Bender T shirt.**

**:D**

* * *

It was with more than a little reluctance that Bender pushed his chair back away from the table.

The six detainees, had not uttered a word to each other since Elenore had forged the signature, but the silence broke at the sound of the legs scraping against the floor.

Elenore had begun to feel comfortable with Bender being next to her. She had even relaxed a little as he had continued to play with her hair. But she was a little startled when he got up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" She asked looking up from her book, genuinely confused.

"Why? You gonna miss me?" He turned back around and slowly edged backwards towards his original table. A cheeky smile plastered across his face.

"Don't flatter yourself." Elenore mumbled in response. But the truth was, now that she was on her own, she felt lonely. Not to mention a little disappointed that he had moved.

"In a minute, Vernon will come right through those doors." He pointed towards said doors as he sat down. "You might wannna put your book away." He nodded towards the book in her hand as he began to tie his scarf round his head.

She only nodded and dragged her bag towards her.

When the book was safely hidden, she turned back round so her body was facing the door. It had only been five seconds that her book had been away from her, but she was already bored. With a sigh, she put her feet up on the still warm chair next to her, just as Bender started whistling.

She had to hold in a laugh at his appearance.

After a moment of only Bender whistling, Brian joined in, swiftly followed by Andrew and Claire. Elenore shrugged her shoulders as she too, started to whistle. Even Allison joined in. But as soon as the door banged shut behind Vernon, everyone stopped. Well, almost everyone.

Bender changed tune and started to whistle Beethoven's Fifth, looking down at his desk as if he had never seen the Principle enter the room.

"Alright girls," The man started as Bender finished. "That's thirty minutes for lunch."

"Here?" Andrew asked like he was disgusted at the notion of having to eat food in a library.

"Here." Vernon replied.

"Well I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place for us to eat lunch in sir." It almost sounded as if Andrew knew that Vernon would not let them anywhere near the cafeteria.

"Well, I don't care what you think, Andrew." The older man commented snidely.

It was Bender's turn to speak up now. "Uh, Dick, excuse me, Rich... will milk be made available to us?"

"We're extremely thirsty Sir..." Andrew added on.

"I have a really low tolerance for dehydration." Claire supplied.

"I've seen her dehydrate Sir, it's pretty gross." Elenore smirked at the glare Claire sent to Andrew at his words. But it turned into a soft smile when she realised that these three people were banding together in their attempt to make sure that they didn't go thirsty.

"Relax." Bender said like he had a grand plan, and apparently he did." Elenore and I will get it." He stood up, Elenore did the same.

"Ah, ah, ah. Grab some wood there bub! You too Cooper." Her smile vanished as she took her seat again. "You think I was born yesterday?" He started questioning as Bender slowly sat back down. "You think I'm gonna have you roaming these halls?" Bender nodded along as if he understood completely.

_"It was worth a try."_ Elenore mouthed to Bender. He gave her a slight nod to show her he understood.

"You." Vernon pointed at Andrew. The boy in question visibly slouched as if he knew what was coming. Vernon now looked around at the other people in the room, avoiding Bender altogether. Elenore scoffed a little as she watched Andrew indicate Claire, who sat up a little straighter. Yeah, because Vernon would pick Claire, just because Andrew had pointed at her. "And you." Vernon's finger was now directed at Allison. But she didn't respond. "Hey! What's her name? Wake her! Wake her up!" He snapped his fingers at her. "Come on, on your feet missy! Let's go! This is no rest home!"

Allison shared an annoyed look with Elenore. This man really needed to learn how to deal with teens.

"There's a sot drink machine in the Teacher's Lounge." Andrew, who now looked thoroughly miserable at the notion of having to spend time alone with Allison, got up out of his seat. "Let's go!"

Allison, moved past Elenore's table, just as Andrew went to do the same thing. They both stopped and stood apart like they didn't want to touch one another. And Elenore rolled her eyes at their childishness.

Andrew moved closer to Brian, holding out his hand for drink money. Brian quickly took his wallet from his pocket and found the appropriate amount of money.

"Come on. Shake a tail feather. Let's go. Hurry up!" Elenore rolled her eyes at the Principle's impatience. She would make sure she took her time. "Some people don't even get a lunch hour."

Andrew now turned to Bender. Bender turned to Brian, his hand held out waiting for some money. Brian merely looked at it before he slapped it. Elenore had to press her lips together to hold in the laugh that she was sure would escape at any second at the boy's actions.

"Come on. Haganaga!" Vernon shouted.

Bender looked at the Brian with nothing but annoyance etched over his face. It took him a moment to realise his mistake, but after that moment, Brian laughed at himself, embarrassed, before once more reaching into his pocket and taking out his wallet. He looked over at Bender as he handed the money over, shrugging a little.

Andrew now turned to look at Elenore. Who smiled at him as she reached for her bag. It was a smile that told him she was going to be a while. The corner of his mouth twitched a little, as he leant against her table. But she got no other reaction from him.

She started to rummage through the contents of her bag, that was now sat on her lap, not actually paying attention to anything that brushed against her hand. Her head was practically in the bag as she pretended to search.

"Cooper." Vernon spoke, her head snapped up. His words were laced thickly with annoyance. "If you don't get a move on, you'll have another Saturday."

Her shoulders slumped and her eyes rolled. She unzipped the inner pocket and took out a handful of change. She held the money out in the palm of her hand to Andrew, who then sorted through the coins, picking up the correct amount for her. Andrew nodded to her that he had enough, and her money was placed back in the pocket and zipped back up again.

It was Claire's turn.

"Excuse me Sir... um... can you break this?" The red head held up a fifty dollar note. Elenore's eyes widened. _Why the hell would you carry a fifty dollar note to school with you? _She wondered to herself. She couldn't help the slight sneer that appeared on her lips. Vernon breathed a laugh, as if he too, could not believe she carried that sort of money around.

After a few minutes of money changing hands, Andrew left, Allison slowly trailing behind him. Vernon took one last disinterested look at the remaining teenagers, before he too left the room.

As soon as he had vanished, Elenore was once more rooting through her bag as she searched for her book. When it was in the safety of her hand, she stood up and moved towards the back of the library.

The three other detainees watched her. Bender wondered if she was going to sit next to him. His hand moved to the back of the chair to pull it out for her, but when she continued walking past him, getting closer to the ugly statue with every step, he merely pulled it out to rest his feet on it, like that had been his plan all along.

He watched her take a seat at the base of the statue, stretching her legs out in front of her as he took his scarf off, swiftly followed by his denim jacket.

He only hesitated a moment longer before he got up and walked in her direction. He took a seat on the table a few steps away from her and pulled a book out, resting it on his leg and opening it at a random page.

It wasn't long before Brian came over and sat on top of the railing. In the space of a few more minutes, Claire was leaning against the statue, hovering over Elenore, reading a few sentences over her shoulder before she got bored and started to daydream.

Bender, all his attention on the girl who was reading, swallowed thickly as she started biting her lip. He was getting hot, and he didn't mean the sweaty type of hot.

Before he let himself dive into any serious daydreams that involved Elenore, an empty library and the table he was currently sat on, he turned his focus to the red head instead. He felt a lot better just taking his gaze away from Elenore. But his voice was still deep. It was the voice he would have used if he had been alone with Elenore.

"Claire." She looked over at him.

If Bender hadn't spoke up, Elenore wouldn't have noticed that everyone else was now standing or in the boys case sitting around the statue. Her shoulders slumped. Would she ever get the chance to read alone today?

"You wanna see a picture of a guy with Elephantitus of the nuts?" Bender had cooled down now, and he smirked as Claire rolled her eyes. "It's pretty tasty..."

Elenore listened, but didn't bother joining in.

"No thank you..." Claire responded a little disgusted as she began to fiddle with her nails.

"How do you think he rides a bike?" Bender continued. Elenore couldn't see the other girls reaction, but she could only imagine that it was a snide one.

"Oh, Claire...would you ever consider dating a guy like this?"

"Can't you just leave me alone?" She asked irritatedly.

"I mean if he had a great personality and was a good dancer and had a cool car...Although you'd probably have to ride in the back sear 'cause his nuts would ride shotgun." Bender finished.

"You know what I wish I was doing?" Claire mumbled. Elenore just rolled her eyes, still not looking away from her book.

"Op, watch what you say, Brian here is a cherry."

"A cherry." Brian spoke up.

"I wish I was on a plane... to France." She answered her own question.

Elenore sighed before tearing her eyes away from her book to look up at Claire. "For the shopping right?" She couldn't help but sound disgusted. Claire looked down at her. She seemed surprised that she had responded.

"Well... yeah. Why else would I go to France?" She sounded genuinely confused.

"Oh, I don't know, you could go to France to visit Paris where you could go to the Eiffel Tower, you could go to the Catacombs, you go to the Arc de Triomphe. There are plenty of things to do that don't involve shopping."

"Have you been before?" Claire asked her sounding intrigued.

Elenore nodded. "Once when I was nine." Her voice had become softer at the memory. "My Dad took me. But I had to stay in the hotel room for the whole week 'cause I had a co-"

"...Claire did it!" Bender interrupted her. Both girls looked over at him at the sound of Claire's name, wondering what had been discussed between the two boys.

"What are you talking about?" Claire asked looking at Brian.

"Uh, nothin' nothin'." He told her before he looked back at Bender. "Let's just drop it, we'll talk about it later."

"No, drop what, what're you talking about?" Claire insisted.

"Well, Brian's trying to tell me that in addition to the number of girls in the Niagra Falls area, that presently you and he are, riding the hobby horse!" Bender replied.

Elenore had only known him for a matter of hours, but to her, that really didn't sound like something Brian would say. But then she realised that he had been talking to Bender. And sometimes, boys told tall tales about themselves to try to show off. She knew about that kind of thing first hand.

"Little pig!" Claire remarked.

"No I'm not! I'm not! John said I was a cherry and I said I wasn't, that's it, that's all that was said!" The blonde attempted to defend himself.

"Well then what were you motioning to Claire for?" Bender asked trying to get the boy in even more trouble.

"You know I don't appreciate this very much, Brian."

"He is lying!" Brian pointed at the Criminal.

"Oh you weren't motioning to Claire, you were motioning to Nory?" Bender questioned sounding angry as he asked the second part of his sentence. Elenore looked behind her as if a seventh detainee had magically appeared. _Who the hell was Nory?_

"You know he's lying, right?" Brian was trying desperately to make the red head believe him, ignoring the second question.  
"Were you or were you not motioning to Claire?"  
"Yeah, but it was only...was only because I didn't want her to know that I was a virgin, okay?" Brian mumbled only just loud enough for them to hear. "Excuse me for being a virgin, I'm sorry..."He continued becoming a little louder, now that the truth was finally out there.

Claire laughed before she moved over to the table Bender was sat on, stepping over Elenore's legs carefully.

"Why didn't you want me to know you were a virgin?"

"Because it's personal business, it's my personal, private business." He placed his hand on his chest as he answered Claire's question. Elenore nodded to herself, agreeing with what he had just said.

"Well Brian, it doesn't sound like you're doing any business..." Bender sounded smug as he spoke.  
"I think it's okay for a guy to be a virgin..." Claire said causing Bender to whip his head round to look at her. Brian just looked as if he didn't believe her.

"You do?" He asked quietly.

Claire simply smiled and nodded. "What about you Ellie?" Claire turned to the other girl.

"I think it's great you're a virgin Brian, and you shouldn't be ashamed of it" Bender's face was currently priceless; shocked with a mixture of anger. "It means you're saving yourself for someone special right?" She asked him. Brian nodded. "Me too." Elenore beamed at him, informing the other three that she herself was a virgin.

She laughed at Brian as he sneered at Bender.

She quickly turned her focus back to the pages of her book when she realised that Brian staring at Claire. And that Claire was now staring at Brian. A soft smile playing on both of their lips.

She chanced a glance up at Bender. Who was unashamedly staring at her. She watched as he swallowed thickly as her cheeks began to burn.

Where the hell was Allison with those drinks. The sooner she returned, the better.

* * *

**Please let me know what you guys think?**

**Sincerely Yours,**

**A Fanfiction Writer.**


	11. Do I stutter?

**Dear Reader.**

**I apologise for any spelling/ punctuation mistakes I have probably made and failed to correct.**

**I don't own. Only Elenore.**

**This chapter is dedicated to John Hughes who died four years ago today. I know he obviously isn't reading it, but still. His characters have become my best friends. So what if they can't talk to me? So what if they don't know I exist? I know they exist, and that is all that matters. They have filled a big hole in my life that I thought would remain empty for a very long time. Thank you John Hughes.**

**We will never forget about you...**

* * *

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Brian politely asked Elenore who was sitting on the table once again, her legs dangling over the side of the curve.

It had only taken a few more minutes for Allison and Andrew to return from their mission, and as soon as the doors had opened, Elenore had quickly returned to her table.

She shook her head no and shot him a smile before leaning over to move her hoodie out of his way. She was a little unsure what had made him want to sit on her table, but she wasn't going to complain, he was a sweet kid.

She hadn't retrieved any food from her bag, her book was keeping her occupied but, Bender caught her attention when he spoke up from the other side of the room.

"What's in there?" He was now sat between Claire and Andrew, but slightly behind them. He had to lean forward to talk to the red head. At Bender's words, all eyes had turned to that side of the room. Claire was currently unpacking what looked like a mini wooden table from a grey bag that had probably come from some expensive shop.

"Guess..." She answered as if the boy to her left was stupid. "Where's your lunch?" She asked him now. Elenore looked back at her book. She had almost finished it.

Bender looked over at Elenore as he answered, a slight smirk upon his face. "Norey's wearing it..." But he was ignored by her.

"You're nauseating..." Claire said as she continued to unpack her bag. Bender, unaffected by this remark, leant forward and grabbed a can of coke, throwing it behind him towards Allison.

She didn't even take her eyes from the record she was looking at. She simply raised her hand in the air, and caught it. Elenore shook her head in amazement, she really wanted to be able to catch like that.

"What's that?" Bender sounding genuinely curious, made Elenore look up and over at him again. He was watching Claire as she poured some icky looking brown stuff into a little dish behind the wooden table.

"Sushi..." Elenore made a disgusted face at the word. She had tried it once. She had regretted it ever since. But she laughed a little at the look on Benders face. Again, she couldn't help it.

"Sushi?" It sounded almost as if the name was foreign to him.

"Rice, uh, raw fish and seaweed." Claire laughed a little as she explained what exactly Sushi was. Elenore had no problem with rice. The stuff was tasty and really useful as confetti, especially if it was cooked first. But raw fish and seaweed? No. Just no.

There was a moment of silence as Bender contemplated his next words.

"You won't accept a guys tongue in your mouth and you're gonna eat that?" This time, there was no mocking in his voice. It was filled with disgust.

"Can I eat?" The read head sounded bored of the conversation already.

"I don't know... give it a try..." Elenore smiled again. The sound of rustling took her gaze away from Bender, to the blonde next to him. Andrew, who was apparently hungry, had a rather large bag on his lap and was emptying it's contents onto the table in front of him. A bag of potato chips that Elenore would have no problem finishing was waiting to be opened. It was swiftly followed by a couple of sandwiches, make that three sandwiches, cookies that made Elenore lick her lips just from the sight of them and a carton of milk. Her jaw had slowly opened at the sight of this food, but he hadn't finished. He had been about to place the bag back on the ground when he picked up a banana and an apple from it's depths.

He finally allowed the bag to slip from his fingers when it was close enough to the floor and got himself comfortable enough for his feast.

She heard Allison sipping the fizzy drink, but she kept her gaze trained on the Athlete. It was only when he was about to start his first sandwich that he noticed Bender watching him.

"What's your problem?"

"Got the kitchen sink in there to Sport-" But she never finished her sentence. Allison had caught her attention. She had just tossed whatever filling had been in her sandwich away from her, where it landed on the statue.

Elenore had always been jealous of her friends sandwich making skills. It didn't matter if they made the same sandwiches. Same bread, same filling, same spread, Allison's always tasted better. It was what the two of them would have for a midnight snack instead of ice cream if they were having a sleep over.

Allison rolled up her sleeves and opened some pixie stixs, pouring the sugar onto the bread, taking a sip of coke as she went. Now, the pixie sticks empty and sitting in the can of coke, Allison took the bag of cereal from beside her.

"Cap'n Crunch?" Elenore asked. Allison looked up at her through her curtain of hair, giving her a brief nod before she turned her attention back to her sandwich. She sprinkled a generous amount of the cereal on top of the sugar and crushed them beneath her hands.

Elenore was surprised that she wasn't drooling. It was only now that she actually felt hungry.

Allison carefully squished the two slices of bread together, and took a rather large, not to mention loud bite of the stuff.

"Is it good?" Elenore asked. Allison responded with a little nod before putting her sandwich down, tying up the bag of cereal and throwing it to her friend who quickly deposited her book on the table beside her and caught it in both her hands. "You sure?" She asked. Her friend nodded again as she licked some sugar from her fingers. Elenore smiled and opened up the bag. She threw a piece into the air, and caught it in her mouth. She loved this stuff. "Thank you." She mumbled as she picked up her book again. She had failed to notice Bender making his way over to her.

He stood in front of her now as she looked back up again. He moved the chair that she had pushed out of the way, even further from the table and slowly moved closer to her, never breaking eye contact with her. He deposited the two coke cans he had bought over on to the table and rested his hands on her knees, spreading them a little so he could stand between her legs. She couldn't control the red tint that spread across her cheeks.

"Where's your food?" His voice had taken on that deep smoothness again.

Her eyes flicked down to her bag that was resting on the floor. "In there." Her heart rate had sped up considerably. She would be shocked if Bender couldn't see her pulse in her neck.

"What is it?" She rolled her eyes at his question. She hadn't failed to notice that he hadn't bought any food. He probably only wanted to see if he could steal some from her.

"Could you pass me my bag please?" She asked him.

"Pass me her bag." Bender told Brian who had apparently been watching the two with a keen interest. Bender noticed that she rolled her eyes again, she probably thought he was being lazy, but he was actually rather enjoying his current position.

Brian bent down to retrieve her bag and passed it to Bender who already had his hand out waiting for it. He still hadn't stopped looking at the girl in front of him. He passed it to her and placed his hands on her thighs as she started to rummage through it's contents. He ignored the dark look she sent him when he started tracing light circles on her skin with his thumb.

She pulled out two Tupperware containers. At the sight of one, her shoulders visibly slumped. She opted for opening the second one instead.

"Chocolate muffins, an apple, and now Cap'n Crunch." She smiled brightly at him.

"What about that one?" He nodded his head at the other container. Her face took on a disgusted face as she picked it up.

"Left over Meatloaf." She answered in a disgusted tone.

"What's wrong with it?" Brian asked. She reluctantly tore the lid off and turned the container upside down. Its contents fell to the table with a dull thud.

"My Gran can bake." She said, indicating the chocolate muffins as Bender and Brian studied the 'Meatloaf'. It looked nothing like Meatloaf. Meatloaf, was supposed to look tasty. Instead it was burned and didn't look particularly appetizing. It didn't even remotely resemble food. "But she can't cook to save her life." She laughed a little as she took a chocolate muffin out and tore two chucks out of it, offering one to Bender and one to Brian. They both took it and ate it quickly. Brian nodded his appreciation while Bender just continued to watch Elenore.

"I've seen you in the cafeteria before with those." Claire butted in, pointing to the muffins. "Is that really all you eat? How is it you're not fat?" Elenore turned to look at the red head, an angry expression plastered all over her face.

"Well, Princess, not all out paren-" She stopped mid sentence and started again. "Not all our guardians can afford BMW's. Some of us have to walk or roller skate to school." She didn't elaborate any further, just tuned back to face Bender and continued to eat a handful Cap'n Crunch.

Bender gave her knees a quick squeeze before moving out from between her legs, crossing one over the other as he went, and pulled the chair next to Brian out to sit down. He snatched the paper bag from in front of the boy, putting a coke in it's place and flicked his hair back from his face as he sat.

"What are we having?"

"Uh, it's your standard, regular lunch I guess..." Brian responded a little uncomfortably as Bender reached in and pulled out a thermos.

"Milk?"

"Soup."

Bender reached in again, slapping Brian's hand away when he tried to reach for the bag, this time he pulled out a juice box.

"That's apple juice." Brian mumble as he rubbed his hand.

"I can read!" He informed the blonde boy sharply before reaching in a third time and pulling out sandwiches. "PB & J with the crusts cut off... Well Brian, this is a very nutritious lunch, all the food groups are represented. Did your Mom marry Mr. Rogers?" Elenore did not like the tone Bender was using.

"Uh, no, Mr. Johnson..."

"Ahh..." Bender nodded as if in understanding. "Here's my impression of life at big Bri's house..." He pushed the seat away from the table and walked backwards towards the statue.

Elenore had a bad feeling about this. It could only end badly.

"_Son_!" His voice was jolly and friendly.

"Yeah Dad?" clearly his impression of Brian as this voice was a kiddie one.

_"How's your day, pal?" _

"Great Dad, how's yours?"

_"Super, say son, how'd you like you like to go fishing this weekend?"_

"Great Dad, but I've got homework to do!"  
_"That's alright son, you can do it, on the boat!"_  
"Geee!" _"Dear, isn't our son swell?"_

**_"Yes Dear, isn't life swell?" _**He introduced what could only be a Mother judging by the softness he put into his voice. He then continued to pretend that the two parents were kissing before he mimicked the Father punching the Mother. Elenore had not seen a funny side to begin with, but now she felt as if it had taken an even darker turn. Bender made his way back to his table and sat on the corner of it. The silence was only broken when Andrew spoke up.

"Alright, what about your family?"

"Oh, mine?" Bender used his hand to point at himself. "Yeah."

"That's real easy!" He got back up and made his way back to his 'stage'.

He scratched his cheek and pointed at no one, getting into character.

_"Stupid, worthless, no good, God damn, freeloading, son of a bitch, retarded, bigmouth, know it all, asshole, jerk_!" His voice had become slightly gruffer as he imitated his Father.

Next he made his voice more feminine as he crossed his arms and continued. **"You forgot ugly, lazy and disrespectful." **He mimicked his Father slapping his invisible Mother.  
"_Shut up bitch! Go fix me a turkey pot pie!"_

"What about you Dad?"

_ "Fuck you!"_

"No, Dad, what about you?" _"Fuck you!"_

"No, Dad, what about you?" He was yelling now. _"Fuck you!" _He threw his fist out before snapping his head back as if his Dad had hit him.

"Is that for real?" Elenore snapped her eyes shut at Brian's question.

Bender turned to glare at the Brain. "You wanna come over sometime?"

"That's bullshit. It's all part of your image, I don't believe a word of it." Andrew spoke up now. Elenore could not believe he would say something like that. Bender actually looked hurt.

"You don't believe me?"

"No..."

"No?" Bender sounded as if he couldn't quite believe the words that were coming out of the Athletes mouth either. The asshole actually thought he was lying.

"Did I stutter?"

Bender slowly made his way towards Andrew, everyone's eyes following him as he did so. He pulled the sleeve of his right arm up slowly to reveal a circular shaped burn.

"Do you believe this? Huh? It's about the size of a cigar... Do I stutter?" Andrew was trying in vain to get out of Bender's face. "You see, this is what you get in my house when you spill paint in the garage." Elenore could only just hear his low and dangerous tone.

Bender stood back up, rolling his sleeve back down and moved backwards. Elenore tried to catch his eye, but it seemed for the first time that day, that he was trying to look at anything but her.

"See I don't think that I need to sit with you fuckin' dildos anymore!" He came across a table that for only a few seconds longer had maps covering it. He threw them on the floor with a yell of anger before climbing on top of the table and up to the second floor balcony.

Elenore distinctly heard the word "Fuck" and jumped a little when he slammed his feet onto the ground as he landed. The only person to not look away as Claire spoke was Elenore.

"You shouldn't have said that!"

"How would I know, I mean he lies about everything anyway."

"Apparently not." Elenore told him as she got up off the table, grabbing her food, including the Meatloaf and headed towards the stairs.

* * *

**Sincerely Yours,**

**A Fanfiction Writer.**


	12. When I Was Five

**Dear Reader.**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. And any spelling/punctuation mistakes I have probably made and failed to correct.**

**Thank you to everyone who had reviewed/favourite/followed this story. I LOVE you all!**

**This chapter is all Bender and Elenore. So I hope it's ok?**

**It's a little shorter than I had originally planned though.**

**Please leave me your thoughts? I love reading them...**

* * *

She really had no idea what she was doing. She had never really tried to cheer up someone who had been physically hurt by a parent before.

Emotionally hurt, yes. She had after all, grown up with Allison and therefore, knew all about that particular home life.

But not physically.

She took a deep breath as she reached the area of the staircase that Bender had claimed as his own.

"Room for one more?" She spoke up, worried that he would reject her.

"Fuck. Off." The hurt that she felt at his words enveloped her, but she would not let him know that he had affected her in that way.

"Alright." She shrugged a little even though no one saw it. "See you later." She turned to head back down the stairs when she felt a hand clamp around her ankle.

Bender, who hadn't realised who had been talking to him, had a rather tight grip. But he didn't realise just how tight a grip he had until she spoke again.

"You're hurting my ankle." He did not let go, but his hold loosened slightly. She looked over her shoulder at him. His side was practically touching the floor in order to reach her.

"Sit." He motioned the area next to him with his head. He would not let go until she moved towards him, and she probably knew it.

She turned back around moved towards him as he slowly let go of her. He thought she might have tried to make a run for it as soon as he had stopped touching her, but to his surprise she sat down in the space to his right, and let her legs dangle over the edge.

"You hungry?" She had left enough room between them to deposit her food.

"Thanks." He picked up a chocolate muffin and began to dig in. He didn't realise just how hungry he was until she had shared some of it with him a few moments ago.

"You should just ignore Sporto." She wasn't sure how to broach the subject, so she just dived right in. "I do. Most of the time in fact." She added before she ate some more Cap'n Crunch.

Bender only nodded slightly letting her know he got that, but didn't want to talk about it.

Instead of talking, the two continued to eat in silence. Elenore swinging her legs back and forward over the edge. Bender, for what felt like the hundredth time that day, admiring her legs as she swung them back and forth. Her dress had ridden up slightly. Not enough for her to notice, but for Bender, it was obvious. It was only then that he spotted the edge of something that looked like a plaster peaking out from the hem of her dress.

"What's that?" He indicated to her leg. She looked down and quickly pulled the hem down, hiding the plaster.

"My leg." She answered, not looking at him.

"What's that on your leg?" He tried again.

"Skin." She ate another handful of Cap'n Crunch as she shrugged like it was nothing. Bender sighed with a roll of his eyes and took his opportunity while she wasn't looking.

He darted his right hand out, lifted her dress a little and tore the plaster form her skin.

"OWW! What the hell?!" She practically screeched gaining the attention of the other detainees from down below. But she took no notice of them, the only thing that mattered at that moment was Bender. "You had no right to do that!" She hissed at him now, her cheeks flaring with anger.

"You wouldn't answer my questions seriously." He informed her smoothly. He dangled the plaster from his thumb and pointing finger as he looked at the now pinkish area where the plaster had been.

She attempted to cover it with her dress, but she wasn't quick enough. Bender had already seen enough.

"How did that happen?" She studied the mark on her leg that would be there for the rest of her life. Compared to the scar that the boy beside her had, it was nothing, but she still hated it. It was a reminder of a moment that she wished to forget.

She looked up at him and sighed. He had been truthful about the mark on his arm. Why shouldn't she be truthful about the mark on her leg?

"When I was five, my Mom held a party on the Fourth of July." She paused as if she wasn't sure wether to continue or not. But when Bender nodded she carried on. "She wanted to impress her new boyfriend. She was always trying to impress her boyfriends." She rolled her eyes. "When it was time to watch the fireworks, she handed me a sparkler and told me not to touch it with my hand, then went off to find her boyfriend. She hadn't bargained on me being a little frightened of it though. Now usually when you hand a kid a sparkler, you put a bucket of water or dirt near them so they can put it out. But my Mom was so focused on playing Tonsil Tennis with her boyfriend that she forgot. Anyway, she'd told me not to touch it with my hand, she never said anything about not touching it with my leg..." Her voice had faded to nothing more than a whisper as she spoke that final sentence. And she was blushing. Badly.

It took a moment for Bender to understand. "You... You tried to put a sparkler out on your leg?" He sounded confused. She nodded in response without looking at him.

"I was five." She mumbled as she started to play with the hem of her dress nervously, as if being five at the time was a good enough reason.

"What happened after?" Bender asked her as he inspected the scar from where he sat, he gently placed his hand on her thigh and traced his thumb over it.

Elenore was a little shocked when he didn't laugh at her. She snapped her head up and focused on his brown eyes.

"My Gran saw the whole thing. She put a cold damp towel over it and took me to hospital just in case. A week later I moved in with her. A few years ago, I asked her why she did that, moved me in with her I mean. She said that my Mom was negligent. Always had been." She didn't know what had made her say that last part. But it felt good to tell Bender. The only people who had known before had only consisted of a few people; Her Gran, Allison, Carl and obviously her Mom.

She managed to not blurt out that when her Mom hadn't even fought to get her back she had cried for months.

"You shouldn't cover it up." Bender informed her now. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

She laughed a little. "I tried to put a sparkler out on my leg." She said in disbelief.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "You were five." He reasoned. He tapped the scar lightly before he removed his hand altogether and continued to eat. She watched him for a second longer before she finished off the bag of cereal.

She took another deep breath as she prepared to ask her next question.

"So... If Claire is a fat girls name, what's-"

"Elenore?" He finished her question for her. He smirked, already knowing the reaction he would receive from his answer.

"Elenore's a pretty girl's name." He wasn't disappointed when she blushed. Furiously.

* * *

**Sincerely Yours,**

**A Fanfiction Writer.**


End file.
